


singular

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Atmospheric, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: He's all alone. Mostly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	singular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



> 100 words...

Her hand glides over his back, down his shoulders, down his arms, and grip tight at his wrist, nails digging in. 

She's been dead for years, but she never bothered to leave. She sits in the charm that he put on his sword, where she's happiest, where she's fed every time Geralt cleaves someone in half. 

On the cold winter nights, when he's far between inns and kind homes, he sleeps in the woods, and Renfri, ever warm and ever angry, sleeps with him. 

She's the only thing keeping him warm.

He wishes he'd given her peace. 

She, like always, disagrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
